Victory Dance
Victory Dance is the 167th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. It was uploaded on February 8, 2014. Synopsis Stampy and his helpers continue to build Turbo Types and play a 2v2 game of Bury Berry. Plot Stampy begins the episode as usual, and introduces Lee and Choo Choo. Stampy and Lee then play a game of Cake Peek-a-Boo with Choo Choo. Stampy then goes to his Love Garden to add Luxby for a speed-art fan picture. Afterwards, Choo Choo repeatedly goes through Stampy's doors carefully lowering his head during this. To make Choo Choo more comfortable, the three go through Stampy's Farm where Stampy finds Ester stuck between a fence and the wall of Stampy's House. Stampy quickly rescues her. He then walks to the Dog House and chooses Bengy to go with him for the episode. At this point, Stampy goes down his Melon Tree to ride the Tree Train to the Funland, as he introduces Finnball while teasing the 2v2 Bury Berry game later in the video. Arriving at the Funland, Stampy finds Finnball in different attire. He explains what he needs to add to finish Turbo Types, and sits Bengy down for his safety. Stampy then begins to construct the "Typo Tunnel," where losers get stuck when failing to stay in water/on ladders during the game (only the other player can let them out). He begins by building a red wool room with glass. Stampy the crafts tools and ladders, and begins a risky activity: digging straight down. Stampy reaches the bottom with no difficulty to see Finnball, who changed into his regular king attire. Stampy then places ladders and an iron door on the room at the top. After getting rid of some other messy ladders, building two big T's in front of the game, and talking to Bengy, the three helpers and Stampy decide to play a four-player game of Turbo Types. Finnball lags out, but is brought back in, ready to play. The four players begin to write the letters of the alphabet (in order). After typing to the letter Q, Stampy barely manages to stay on the water/ladder. Choo Choo and Lee stay as well, but Finnball falls out. After climbing back up to the surface it is revealed that Lee wrote numbers rather than letters, and Choo Choo wrote "fox cat rat," in a embarrassing fail. The group then goes to Bury Berry, as Stampy tells us that the game will decide whether he or Lee is the champion of the game. He then showcases some minor additions to the arena, and then they begin to play with the original rules — Stampy and Finnball go against Lee and Choo Choo. Stampy hides blue berries in various places — he accidentally doesn't place some as he is distracted with commentating. Stampy then presses the button, and the teams switch. Stampy and Finnball find the five red berries swiftly, and they win the game. Lee and Finnball then become violent in their loss and victory, respectively. With this, Stampy teases the next video, and ends the episode. Category:Stub Category:Videos Category:Episode Category:Video Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes